Visions
by Writer in the Shadows
Summary: Harry has a dream one night about Ginny. His dream is very mysterious, and Harry wakes up sweating. He really wished the dream were real...


It was February 13th, and Harry Potter lay in his bed dreaming. He was dreaming about Ginny Weasley, the love of his life. He dreamt about touching her, kissing her, and the taste of her lips. He was sitting in The Three Broomsticks with Ginevra Weasley, sharing a butterbeer with her. They were chatting about Quidditch, the one thing they both loved. They were laughing and having a good time, smiling about being with each other. Harry had had a crush on Ginny for a long time, and Ginny had had a crush on Harry ever since she had first seen him. It was as if they were destined to date each other.

So there they sat at a table in the pub. There were many people around them kissing. It was Valentine's Day, and people were doing things nobody expected of them. Boys were asking girls out on dates that they never thought would say 'yes'. Harry looked across the table at the girl he was with. He saw the sparkle in her eye, and immediately could tell she wanted to kiss. He was both nervous and relieved at the fact. He had wanted to kiss her too, but how was he to approach it? Should he just go for it? Or should he let her make the first move?

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Ginny asked him, laughing at his nervousness. He slowly got nearer to her, and he could smell her beauty. Gently, their lips touched. It was a feeling of complete ecstasy. He loved the taste of her lips; he could never let go of her.

He awoke with a startle from the dream he was having. He was perspiring greatly; the sweat was rolling down his face and his shirt was soaked. He made his way to the prefect bathroom under the invisibility cloak. Ron had told him the password earlier in the year. "Elongated Elf Ears," he muttered as he came upon the entrance. He walked inside, and slowly undressed. He slipped into the empty swimming pool. He turned on a couple of the faucets, filling up the pool rather quickly. The water was blue, and bubbles were rising from the bottom. He made sure to wash up really good. He didn't want Ginny to be afraid of his smell when he asked her out later that day. By the time he was finished, it was nearly four o'clock in the morning.

He left the prefect bathroom under the invisibility cloak, heading towards the common room. He saw Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, on the way to the common room, and snickered to himself because although he knew the cat could see him, Filch would not be able to see him if Mrs. Norris happened to get her master. He entered the common room after pulling off the cloak and whispering the password, "Skiving Snackboxes." He sat down on the sofa near the roaring fire, and fell asleep in minutes.

Once again his dream was of Ginny Weasley. It was along the same lines of his other dream, just picking up where his last dream ended. Their lips broke apart and once again, he was staring into those beautiful eyes. Ginny began to blush after the kiss, but Harry could tell she loved every minute of it.

He was awoken by Ron, who was shaking him violently. "Harry, mate! It's time to go get breakfast!" exclaimed Ron. Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend and headed off towards the Great Hall with Ron. "Why were you on the sofa? Why weren't you in the dormitory?" Ron asked him, a puzzling look upon his face.

"Couldn't sleep," Harry replied.

"Well, why not?" Ron continued to interrogate him.

"Well, I awoke after a dream, and there was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep. So I went down to the common room and sat on the sofa. I guess I just fell asleep," Harry lied.

"Oh, well that seems reasonable," Ron gave in.

They entered the Great Hall and Harry was surprised at the lack of attendees to breakfast. Hermione happened to be there already and was halfway through her breakfast when Harry and Ron walked over to her. Harry saw Ginny at the end of the Gryffindor table talking with some of her friends whom Harry supposed were fifth years. Harry immediately started to sweat, and his heart began pumping faster and faster with every passing moment. He hurriedly sat down as far away as possible from Ginny but still close enough so that he could hear her conversation with her friends. Ron sat down next to him, and Hermione slid down the table so she could be near them as well.

"Good morning, 'Mione," Ron greeted her, smiling at the girl he had secretly had a crush on.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione replied, smiling back. Harry still had not said a word to Hermione and instead began to eat his food very quickly. Hermione saw the way he was acting, and thought it very strange that he didn't even say a brief 'hello' to her like he always did in the morning. Instead, it was as if he was ignoring the whole world.

"What's wrong with _him_?" Hermione asked Ron, glancing at the way Harry was cramming food into his mouth like an immature toddler.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been acting rather strange all morning," Ron told her, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Nothing's wrong!" Harry shouted just a little too loudly, getting a little defensive of himself. A few heads from around the Great Hall turned and looked at him with their eyebrows raised in confusion. After a few moments, they all turned back to their foods. Harry could still see Ron and Hermione looking at him though. They were both looking at him as if he was some sort of nut. Harry peered down the table and saw Ginny sitting there, talking with one of her friends.

"I hope Harry asks you," her friend told her, her eyes getting very large at the idea.

"I know! Oh, I just love his eyes! And he's so brave! Did you see the way he acted at the Triwizard Tournament?! He's just brilliant!" Harry heard Ginny tell her friends in that giggly tone girls get when they talk about boys. Harry began to blush even though they weren't even talking to his face. He had never known how much she admired him for his skill and bravery.

"You two would be sooo cute together!" her friend said in that same girlie tone. Harry could see Ginny's face begin to turn red, just as her brother's always did. He turned away quickly as soon as he saw Ginny's head turn to look down the table at him. Harry saw Ron staring at him, shaking his head.

"What?" Harry asked Ron when he saw that way Ron was looking at him.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Ron replied, trying to stand his ground.

"What are you shaking your head and looking at me like that for?" Harry told him, a combination of both nervousness and confusion in the tone of his voice.

"Oh, well, you've just been acting really strange this morning, and I can't figure out what's going on in your head," Ron declared.

"It's nothing," Harry answered, shaking his head. He could tell that one of these days Ron would figure out what was really going on in his head. "Well, I'm going back to the common room now. Care to join me?" Harry suggested whilst he stood up from his seat at the table.

Harry began walking to the common room, and figured that Ron had probably decided to stay back at the Great Hall with Hermione. When he arrived at the common room, he sat down in one of the many chairs and whipped out his two-way mirror, which he had recently learned how to use correctly. It seemed as if he had not been using it the right way when he had tried at the end of his fifth year. "Sirius!" Harry spoke into it. Moments later, Sirius Black's face appeared, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes.

"Hey Harry. What's goin' on?" Sirius asked in that fatherly tone which Harry hated to hear coming from Sirius. He had begun to think of Sirius more as a friend than a father.

"Well, you've always seemed to be good at the whole 'girl' thing, and I've been having a little trouble. You never seem to have any trouble with bringing up the courage to ask a girl on a date. I just wanted to know if you could give me a few pointers on when to ask a girl," Harry informed his godfather.

"Well Harry, you just have to find the perfect moment," Sirius responded.

"What's the perfect moment?" Harry asked.

"Harry, trust me on this one. You'll know when the moment is right, okay! This is something you have to do on your own. I can't tell you when exactly to ask a girl out. It's just something that comes to you," Sirius told him.

"Gee, thanks for the help," Harry said whilst rolling his eyes. Sirius' face disappeared, and Harry went back to thinking in the chair. He wasn't sitting there for even a minute when he heard someone walk into the common room chatting animatedly with their friends. He turned to see who it was, and saw that it was Ginny Weasley.

"I'll see you guys later," Ginny told her friends before walking over to Harry and taking a seat. Her two friends went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Hey Ginny," Harry greeted her.

"Hey Harry! Are you going into Hogsmeade today?" she inquired hopefully.

"Well, yes, I am. Er...I've been meaning to er...ask you something," he replied. He was beginning to sweat very badly once more, like he had after the dream.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked him. He could see it in her eyes. She knew what he was going to ask her. And she was just waiting for him to say it out loud.

"Well...er...I just wanted to know if you wanted to...err...be my date for the Hogsmeade trip today," he answered.

"I'd love to!" Ginny yelled, wrapping her arms around Harry. "I'm going to go get ready so we can get into Hogsmeade before everyone else starts crowding in!"

"All right, I have to go get a few things too," Harry said, a smile breaking across his face for the first time that day. He watched as she skipped up the stairs to her dormitory. Quickly, he went up to his dormitory and opened his trunk. He grabbed some money out of the trunk, and went back down to the common room to resume waiting for Ginny to be finished. As she walked down the stairs to the common room, Harry stared at her. His jaw dropped down in amazement of how lovely she was. She looked stunningly gorgeous, something Harry had never seen before.

"Wow! You look beautiful!" he told her, his eyes taking in all of her beauty. She began turning red in the face at this remark.

"Oh, you're just saying that," she said. He could tell she was getting very embarrassed. They headed out to Hogsmeade just a few minutes later. Ginny's friends followed them through the streets of Hogsmeade. After they were finished eating their ice cream, Ginny yelled at her friends, telling them to go away. As Ginny was yelling at her friends, Harry just stood there laughing. He thought it rather funny that her friends were stalking them.

They headed into the Three Broomsticks that day, and took a seat at one of the tables. They began talking about school and the classes they were taking. When the waitress interrupted their conversation, they ordered two butterbeers before resuming their conversation. Moments later, they had butterbeers in their hands, and were gulping them down. Harry had loved the taste of butterbeer ever since the first time he snuck into Hogsmeade in his third year. It gave him such a warm feeling as it slid down his throat.

"Do you think you could give me some help with homework if I need it? The O.W.L.'s are coming up in a few months, and I would love for you to help me prepare," she told him.

"Of course I'll help! I'd love to!" he replied, looking at how desperate she was. Harry looked across the table at the girl he was with. He saw the sparkle in her eye, and immediately could tell she wanted to kiss. He was both nervous and relieved at the fact. He had wanted to kiss her too, but how was he to approach it? Should he just go for it? Or should he let her make the first move?

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Ginny asked him, laughing at his nervousness. Well, there was his answer. He slowly got nearer to her, and he could smell her beauty. Gently, their lips touched. It was a feeling of complete ecstasy. He loved the taste of her lips; he could never let go of her. It seemed that everything had happened just as his dream had said it would.


End file.
